


Erwin's perfect Valentine

by AttackOnC



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erwin is sneaky and tricks levi into becoming his valentine, Levi is a cynic who hates valentines, M/M, awkward first date, eruri secret valentine, old men being dorks, they are in their twenties, totally consesual tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackOnC/pseuds/AttackOnC
Summary: Erwin and Levi make a drunk bet which results in Levi having to organise the perfect Valentine's day for Erwin.This was written for the Eruri secret Valentine on tumblr.It's a gift for Bluecravat (http://bluecravat.tumblr.com/)Who asked for something cute, so I hope this will do! :)Happy Valentine's day everyone!





	

**Valentine's Day 2016:**

 

Levi is making his way up the stairs to his apartment when he sees sitting in front of his door the most pathetic looking thing.

 _"Erwin, goddamn it. Are you still sulking over her?_ _You even grew a beard!_ _T_ _his is getting out of hand._ _What are you doing here anyways?"_

_"But Levi it is valentine’s day. You know I had stuff prepared and... it has just been a hard day. Can't you at least have some pity on me and just let me in?"_

_"I do have pity on you._ _Look at yourself you look pathetic."_

Erwin feigned the most constipated pout look and Levi couldn't help cutting the guy some slack. 

_"Alright big guy, let’s get you drunk."_

 

Levi opens the door and starts putting away all of the groceries he had been holding prior to being interrupted in his routine by his blonde friend, who takes a place at Levi's kitchen table.

 

_"So what are you in the mood for? Beer?"_

Erwin looks at Levi like he has just said the most insulting thing

_"Hey I was just kidding, I'll get you something stronger. No need to stink eye me."_

 

Levi gets to the cabinet and pulls out a bottle of whiskey and two small glasses. He sets the bottle on the table and pours for the two of them but puts both glassed in front of himself. Then he walks to the counter and takes a deck of card out of the drawer.

 

_"Let's make it a game, if I win you have to tell me what happened and then you can drink. If you win you don't have to talk and you can drink both glasses."_

The look Erwin shoots him already confirms what he is about to say. Levi knows Erwin never passes up a challenge.

 

Levi wins the first game.

 

_"So talk, or no drink."_

 Levi says while cheerily throwing back his own.

Erwin shares a look with Levi and then lets out a sigh. He knows he doesn't have a choice but to talk

  _"You know things weren't going well, I mean it was kind of obvious but I just didn't want to see it. She broke it off a week ago. I begged her to give me a chance. I promised her I would prove her how much i still care for her on valentines. She said she would think about it, and I was convinced she would come today and that we would go through the day as planned. But then I didn't hear anything from her at all. So I thought maybe she would come by in the afternoon. As that passed I thought she might come by in the evening, so we could still go to dinner. Well as you might have concluded already, she didn't. So I called the restaurant around 7 to cancel, because maybe some other couple could at least take the table and be happy. Well as it turns out, she did show up but with someone else. That's why it’s been a tough day. Don't you think I deserve a drink now?"_

  _"God you truly are pathetic, let me get you a bigger glass."_ Levi teased and Erwin laughed. 

 

He knew Erwin was hurt. But Levi actually showing compassion isn't what Erwin needs. Especially not from Levi. The reason he probably came to him instead of to Mike must have been that he wanted this. Playing games, some sarcastic banter and drinks.

 And that is what happened, they challenged each other all evening. One stupid bet after the other and when the whole bottle of whiskey was empty and Levi could tell his opponent, and if he was being honest himself, were getting a bit more than just tipsy. He wanted to call it a night but Erwin had something else on his mind.

 _"One more game."_ He declared.

_"Alright old men, one more, but after that I'm kicking your ass out of here. What are we playing for?"_

_"If you win, I won't crash on your couch and call a cab and go home to sober up there instead of here."_

 Before Erwin had even finished his sentence Levi already said _"Deal."_

_"No, you gotta hear me out. You don't even know what I want yet."_

_"Anything is fine as long as we get this over with. I want to go to bed. And it's not like you have a chance to win anyways, it's 5-2 I've been beating you all evening."_

_"Well okay then, you deal."_

 

 Levi didn't win this time. 

 

He was feeling irritated because of that, but that feeling was replaced by one of dread when he saw the shit-eating grin on Erwin's face.

  _"Alright what do you want, you can crash on the couch alright. Just try not to puke on it this time."_

_"Nope I'll be leaving. That is not what I was playing for."_

  _"Well speak up then what is it. You're starting to creep me out with your mysterious behaviour."_

 

_"I want you to be my valentine."_

Levi bursts out in laughter. Erwin couldn't be serious about this.

_"Well happy valentine honey, do you want a hand written card before I put you in the cab."_

_"No Levi, I don't want you to be my valentine this year. It is 01:10 which means valentines is already over. No I want you to be my valentine next year. You will have to plan the whole day for us and make sure I have a good time. Maybe then you will understand how hard it is to plan such a thing and then be stood up"_

_"You can't be seriously expecting me to do that Erwin. You're drunk and emotional and clearly can't think straight anymore. You will probably not even need me next year. I'm sure you'll find someone else. Let's call you a cab."_

Erwin just shrugs.

 

And that's where the topic ends.

But Levi can't help but think about what Erwin meant with it when he is lying in bed.

 

  **A week before Valentine's Day 2017:**

 

Levi is on his way to a party with friends. Bet long forgotten. It's a pre Valentine's party organized by Hange. Friendentine. Yeah it's the worst thing ever, Hange is probably the only one who can come up with such a thing. Friendentine used to be just the four of them getting shit faced drunk on Valentine's. But since a couple of years Hange actually has someone to spent Valentine's with, so it became a pre thing and it started to become a thing with much more people. 

 When Levi arrives at Hange's apartment, the house is already packed. He just walks around a bit until he spots the two giants he had been looking for in the corner of the living room, involved in conversation with a few other people. 

 Just as Levi is about to walk up to them Erwin turns and sees him approach. 

 "Hey Levi nice to see you here."

 The rest follow with similar greetings

 Turns out there little circle consists of Petra, Nanaba and Moblit besides Erwin and Mike.

 Levi finds himself catching up with Petra since it has been a while since he last spoken to her. A little later Hange joins them and starts enthusiastically talking about how she and Moblit planned the party and she tries to feed them some very experimental party snacks. That Levi knows he is going to regret eating the next day. But he knows it will make her happy so he stuffs the weird coloured cheese snack in his mouth while sharing some concerned looks with Erwin who has just taken a identical bite out of a sandwich with pudding combination of sorts.

 Then the conversation takes, in Levi's case a turn for the worst. They start talking about Valentine's day. Levi has never liked Valentine's day. And others might reason that it is because he has never had a significant other on the before mentioned holiday. But it's not that, it's just the whole being in love and showing that to the whole world that makes his skin crawl. Also the whole thing is so cliché, cheery and over the top. Basically it is everything he is not. 

 Levi gets shaken out of his thoughts by a question being directed to him. Apparently Petra was done talking about the date she'll be having and the other two couples had already given a detailed explanation about how they will be spending their romantic day together and now it was his turn. Levi rolled his eyes, what were his friends expecting that he would be telling them he found the love of his life and he would be spending time with them. The thought almost made him laugh out loud. _"Same as last year Hange, noth..._."

before he could finish his sentence Erwin interrupts him.

 "Levi and I will be spending the day together, since we are both single and have nothing better to do."

The rest of their friends give them a questioning look but eventually just shrug. 

 Levi however feels panic boiling up inside him after being remembered of the bet.

 

And Erwin decides to give him another reminder when he is about to leave. 

 _"Looking forward to next week Levi."_ He says while spotting a self-complacent smile and giving him a wink.

That smug bastard. Why couldn't he just crash on my couch, even cleaning up puke would have been more tolerable. Now he has to plan this whole day and he only has one week.

 

Levi starts looking around on the internet for some good restaurants but most of them have already been fully booked. _"Why couldn't Erwin have brought it up earlier?"_

 

  **Valentine's day 2017:**

 

Levi has spent all of his free time coming up with things for this day, and he is ready. Everything has been arranged and he is fully confident that today will be the best day Erwin has ever had the fortune to live through. Levi has some nice black skinny jeans on. A lose fitting white t-shirt with a suit jacket, to give the outfit a less casual feeling. It's not like he is trying to impress Erwin or anything like that anyways so not that it matters.

It is going to be a great day spend with a friend. But basically to show that friend that Valentine's day is easy and to prove Him wrong.

 Since Levi works from home it was easy for him to take the afternoon off, but it came as more of a surprise that busy career man Erwin could get a free afternoon. But surprisingly Erwin had texted him the morning after the party that he was available after 4 am. Which threw off Levi's expectations of him just having to arrange some evening activities. 

 But if Levi is committed to proving someone wrong he will succeed at that.

 

Levi had told Erwin to meet him at the first spot. Erwin's favourite bookshop.

The odds were in Levi's favour, because a few days before the dreaded day he saw a  Facebook announcement for a signing and a public reading from Dot Pixis. Pixis happens to be a bestselling author of crime-mystery books and happens to be Erwin's favourite writer. He couldn’t have been more lucky.

So at exactly 4pm Erwin walks around the corner to the agreed upon meeting spot.

Levi takes the few seconds it takes to reach him, to really take in the other man.

Erwin is still wearing his blue suit, he probably wore for work, but he has removed his tie giving it a bit more of a casual vibe. Damn he looks good. He can't help but thinking while looking at his friend. The suit hugs Erwin’s body in all the right places. Surprised by his own thoughts he shakes his head and grabs something out of his backpack.

 _"For you."_ And he shoves the envelope in Erwin's hand. Erwin looks at it for a moment before giving Levi the most dazzling smile. _"Hello to you too Levi."_

He opens the card and chuckles.

 

The card's front says : _You suck less than other people._

And on the inside Levi has written

 

_Happy Valentine’s Day, Asshole._

_I can't believe you are making me do this but anyways be prepared to have the best day of your life._

_-The guy you pressured to do this_

 

_"Thank you Levi that is very thoughtful."_

Erwin looks at him and his face shows a soft expression.

 Stupid Erwin why is he being like this. Levi thinks while trying to forget Erwin's cute face.

_"Well there is your handwritten card. If you like that be prepared for the first step in our perfect Valentine's day plan. Dot Pixis."_

 Erwin's expression didn't change in the slightest. This is not the kind of reaction Levi was hoping for.

_"Wait why aren't you surprised."_

_"I have Facebook too you know, but still very kind of you for knowing my favourite writer."_

_"Of course you fucking do, let’s just go inside."_

 

Levi and Erwin enter the bookstore and since the reading hasn't begun yet, they both look around the store. Erwin shows Levi some of his favourite books. They discuss some books they have both read. And eventually Erwin even finds a book he hasn't read yet but is interested in.

Levi insists on buying it for him.

Then the owner announces that they will be starting with the reading. Dot Pixis enters the store and starts reading some paragraphs from his new book "the Rose mystery." Levi has to admit that after five minutes he is already bored, but besides him Erwin is glowing so Levi doesn't mind listening that much. Afterwards the public gets the chance to ask questions and Erwin asks a couple of them. Again things that just go completely over Levi's head. But they still both buy a copy and get them signed by Pixis himself.

 Levi is planning to get leaving to get to the next stop. But when he looks around to find Erwin. He is lost in conversation with the famous author. Levi knows they have a time restriction but he can't get himself to interrupt Erwin and to get him to come with him. Erwin looks like a little child who just got to meet his childhood hero. Which is probably not as far from the truth. Since his father used to read him some of Pixis's earlier work when he was younger.

After 30 minutes Erwin joins Levi at the door and they get in the cab. Next stop the aquarium.

 

This one an obvious one. Since Erwin is a nerd who likes to look at fish. Or you know as other people would describe it someone who is interested in marine life. Levi has to admit that he likes the aquarium as well. It’s quiet and rather beautiful.

 The only problem is it closes at 7 and its a 20 minute drive through the city. They will be there at 6.30(30 minutes later than planned) which will still give them half an hour to enjoy their time there, if they make it.

 Unfortunately it looks like Levi's luck has run out very early on in the evening and they have landed themselves in the evening's rush hour.

 _"We're not going to make it."_ Levi exclaims in panic.

 Erwin who has no idea where they were going to anyway looks up from the window he was staring out of to look at his companion.

 _"I'm so sorry Erwin, I thought we would make it to the aquarium in time but it is already 10 minutes before seven and we are still stuck in traffic."_  

_"I'm sorry I messed up your plans by staying in the bookstore, I didn't realise we were on a tight schedule."_

_"No it isn't your fault, i was responsible for planning and I screwed that up. We should just go to the restaurant if we don't want to be late for that as well."_

 

Levi tells the driver the new address and leans back in his seat.

_"I didn’t know it was possible for me to dislike valentines even more than I already did.“_

_“Levi it’s fine, I don’t mind we can go to the aquarium some other time let’s focus on the rest of the night. What is the next stop?”_

Levi doesn't seem to even register the first part of the comment but after Erwin's next question he seems to lighten up a bit.

_"You know that new fancy place, Sina. I called them last week and they still had a spot. At least we will have a spot if we will fucking make it till the restaurant on time. Can't you drive harder."_

_"I'm sorry sir, but we are totally stuck.”_

 Levi exhales deeply and sinks back into his seat.

 

Some more time passes and they are already 10 minutes late.

The restaurant is only a few more minutes away by car but since it isn’t going to be moving anytime soon Levi makes another decision.

_“We’re going to walk! Keep the change.”_

He yells to the driver while throwing some cash to him and dragging Erwin with him while sprinting down the street.

 _“Only a few more blocks.”_  He says while still dragging Erwin along by his arm. At moments like this Levi is happy he spend a couple of hours on the treadmill.

When they finally make it to the restaurant it’s with red sweaty faces and out of breath.

 

 _“I.. uh made uh a reservation.”_ Levi manages to get out.

 _“Very well sir, may I have your name.”_ The teenager behind the desks answers.

_“Ackerman.”_

_“Oh.. uhm I’m sorry to have to tell you this sir but we have given your table away, since you are 30 minutes later and well, it is quite busy since it is Valentine’s day.”_

And at that Levi snaps

“Do you think I do not know that you brat, why the hell do you think I would be standing here if not for that fucking reason. Go give us a goddamn table.”

Levi yells at the mortified teenager and at that moment an older woman who is probably the manager of the establishment appears behind the boy.

_“Sir you are too late I’m very sorry, but there is nothing we can do for you we are fully booked. But please come again some other time.”_

The woman gives them a stiff professional smile and Levi knows there is nothing that can be done.

 

Defeated he and Erwin leave the restaurant.

 

It’s silent between the two for a while, both not really knowing what to say in this situation.

_“Levi…”_

_“No, just don’t. Not right now Erwin. Just for once let me be pissed off for a little while. You are always being like this saying things will be okay, but the truth is I just screwed it up. I didn’t plan it right, it was too tight of a schedule, I didn’t take the traffic into account. I just suck at this okay, this whole Valentine’s thing. You were right, you got your way, I made a fool out of myself. So happy Valentine’s day Erwin Smith.”_

Then Levi hears a sound behind him. So he turns to look at Erwin who as it turns out is laughing at him.

 _“You asshole, seriously you are just going to stand there and laugh in my face.”_ Levi asks bewildered.

_“No Levi, it’s just you didn’t screw up at all. So we didn’t get to go to the aquarium or the fancy restaurant. Who cares. I had a good time. The whole running across town thing and you losing your mind at a 15 year old. I mean sure it isn’t perfect but I didn’t have one boring moment, and the night is still young. Let’s just walk for a bit I’m sure we will find a place to eat.”_

 They end up in some sketchy karaoke bar. They eat cheeseburgers which are actually Erwin’s favourite food. Levi judges him hard for it. I mean it isn’t even a real food it’s basically just gravy on bread.

Afterwards Erwin finds it necessary to sing bad eighties songs and eventually gets Levi to join him and they end up singing on the top of their lungs “I wanna dance with somebody”.

They leave the bar in a cheery mood and when Levi looks at the time he has another idea.

 

_“Hey Erwin want to make one last stop?”_

He nods. 

And just like earlier in the night Levi drags Erwin behind him.

The last destination is only a block away.

The end up on the steps of an old movie theatre.

_“They are playing Casablanca tonight, wanna go?”_

_“Sounds perfect.”_

They make it inside and choose a spot at the back.

During the movie the space between them seems to disappear gradually, which results in Levi leaning his head against Erwin’s arm for a good half of the movie.

 

Afterwards they don’t speak much, they just walk next to each other till they reach the front step of Erwin’s apartment building.

_“Well, I guess this is the end of our day. I met my favourite writer, got to eat my favourite food, sang my favourite songs, saw one of my favourite movie and that all with my favourite person. In short I had a great time.” Erwin gives him one of those soft smiles."_

_“So did I, mission accomplished I guess.”_ Levi answers a bit awkwardly

The silence hangs in the air, thick and palpable.

Not knowing what to do Levi decides to turn around

_“Goodnig..”_

But before he can end his sentence he is being spun around and before him stands Erwin.

Erwin dips down and catches his lips with his own.

He feels Erwin’s hands around his waist as he deepens the kiss.

 It only lasts for a few seconds but to Levi it feels like an eternity.

Finally they break apart, both a bit flushed and at loss of what to say.

 And Levi already misses the warmth and softness of the others lips.

  _“Thank you, Levi. It was perfect.”_ Erwin steps away and goes to walk to his door.

 

As Erwin closes the door behind him, Levi is still frozen in place trying to comprehend what had just happened.

 After a few more seconds he decides Erwin’s neighbours would probably be freaked out if he were to stand there for any longer so he makes his way home.

The whole way home Levi has a grin on his face and a spring in his step.

As he reaches his front door and goes through his pockets for his keys he finds a small letter.

He folds the paper open and immediately recognizes the handwriting.

 

_Dear Levi,_

_Whatever you have planned for today I’m sure it will be lovely._

_If I am being completely honest with you even if what you have planned isn’t lovely, I will still be having the best time._

_All I want for today is to spent the day with you._

_We have known each other for years now but we never do this kind of thing._

_We always hang out with the others or get drunk at your apartment._

_And although I enjoy those times immensely as well,_

_For today I just want to spent some time with you_

_I hope that whatever will happen we end the day by being closer than ever._

 

_Forever,_

_-Your Valentine_

As Levi looks at the letter in his hand he can’t help but think that maybe Valentine’s day isn’t as bad as he thought it was.

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written anything in a loooooong long time. So this was challenging, I've written three different stories for the secret valentines before I settled for this one. I really wanted to write something light and slightly fluffy but also with a little bit of drama. I really hope Bluecravat will like the gift :)  
> If you like the story, please comment or leave a kudo. Also suggestions and feedback are always welcome. I'm still learning this writing thing and the english thing haha, so please do!
> 
> Much Love,  
> C
> 
> PS: this is the card that Levi gave Erwin:  
> http://culturenlifestyle.com/post/110938330887/quirky-valentines-day-cards-you-wont-forget


End file.
